Point of View
by addamp53
Summary: Castiel has always been there for Dean, Heaven always knew Dean would be Michael's vessel and has had Castiel watching. During the Crossroads deal Castiel decides to hijack the deal to save Dean's soul. Starting at he beginning of season 3. No Castiel Dean love interest, and no wincest either.
1. Chapter 1

For over two decades he had watched over the Winchester children. Heaven had long known who these two would grow up to be, that they were destine to be important vessels if the worst should happen.

Castiel watched as Dean shoved dirt back into the hole he had dug at the cross roads. The gravel cut harshly into his hands but he couldn't have cared less, all that mattered was bringing Sammy back and there was only one thing powerful enough to get it done.

Dean was Michael's true vessel and it was prophesized that only the one who broke the first seal could stop the apocalypse, Castiel may not question orders but he wasn't stupid. The prophecy was saying that if Dean broke the first seal then all the others would fall and Dean would defeat Lucifer by containing Michael.

This prophecy had been different though, the wording almost implied it was more of an option than a set in stone path for the future that his father had laid out. He had discussed it with the other angels but they never seemed to have the same insight. Perhaps that was what caused him to do what he did.

Dean glanced anxiously up and down the roads, "Come on already," as the seconds passed anxiousness turned to anger and desperation, "Show your face, you Bitch!"

Castiel stood a couple feet away from Dean equally nervous, he was invisible as always when guarding the boy. If Dean sold his soul then he would go to hell and that would be where the first seal would be broken, every fiber of his being demanded that he stop the boy from heading down that path, but he had the same feelings when it came to pulling Sam out of the decrepit down where he was stabbed. His superiors had told him to observe and to protect only Dean and only when it became vital to his charge's survival.

"Easy now sugar, you'll wake the neighbors."

Dean stared at her anxiously; when her eyes switched from chocolate brown to red then back again he had to mentally stop the exorcism that was trying to crawl past his lips.

This was the moment, the tipping point that could change everything. With a face set in stone Castiel disappeared and reappeared in the home of Jimmy Novak, he had been talking to his vessel since Sam had died. After years of watching over Dean he knew exactly what the older brother would be willing to do.

Jimmy was sitting at his dining room table filling out some forms when Castiel arrived, "Jimmy, are you ready to be of service to Heaven? The situation has become most dire and I need your answer now."

Jimmy jerked and looked around at first before settling down and thinking hard, "Yes, make sure my family is taken care of. Promise me that and I'll do it."

Castiel agreed and entered his vessel, quickly putting on a trench coat off the rack Castiel left.

He returned to find Dean and the crossroads demon standing close, "better deal than your daddy ever got, waddya say?"

Castiel prayed with all his heart that Dean would say no but when the older Winchester started moving towards the demon he knew he had to act.

In a split second Castiel was visible and standing right behind a very stunned crossroads demon. His hand was closed on the top of her head and with a surge of will the woman's eyes flashed orange as the angel burned the demon out of her flesh. She dropped to the road with a meaty thud.

Dean had leapt back and brought out a pistol, after a few seconds he started hyperventilating. "You Bastard! Do you have any idea what you've done!" Sammy was gone now, the demons would think he killed her and would refuse to send another one to him to make the deal.

Castiel however knew that Dean would find a way, even if the demons refused to send one to him directly he could always use more round about ways to dig one up. Once Dean calmed down he'd know it to, he had to take selling his soul to demons out of the cards.

"I merely put down someone who tried to climb the corporate latter too quickly, your deal is far above her pay grade."

His voice was deep and monotone, it sounded like he had spent the last five years gargling asphalt and smoking cheap cigarettes. This one was a bit taller and male, a dark blue suit that looked like it needed ironed and a tan trench coat. He had blue eyes and messy black hair, and those eyes were fixed right on the young hunter.

What he was saying was finally piercing the fog of Dean's panic, "So wait, you're saying the deal isn't off. She just wasn't important enough to be making it?"

"Yes."

Judging by the way he dealt with the other crossroads demon Dean was more than willing to bet he was way up higher on the food chain, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was if he had the power to bring Sammy back.

"Will you make the deal then?"

Castiel tilted his head and examined his charge; he had to make it so events followed their logical conclusion. He had foreseen the situation and asked for permission to bring Sam back to life but his superiors denied it, almost seeming as if they wanted Dean to be desperate enough to go to demons. If his superiors knew he stepped in they would take him back to re-education, despite the fact that he was following his orders to protect Dean Winchester from death, which setting a date to be ripped apart by hell hounds definitely counted. Everyone had to think the deal with the crossroads demon went down.

"Yes, tell me what rules she set."

Dean licked his chapped lips, "She said she'd give me two years and she would bring Sam back to life."

Castiel turned and started walking away, "If you're not willing to tell the truth there is no deal."

It hurt the angel to do this but the deal had to go down exactly how the demon would've done it and he could tell Dean was lying.

"Okay! Okay! She said one year, I'm Sorry!" Dean called out looking prepared to run after the supposed demon.

Castiel turned back and walked back with a face made of stone. "One year until your soul comes due, and your brother comes back once we're done here."

"Deal."

Castiel internally sighed, he knew Dean was desperate but if the demon had been able to see him like this they could've taken everything and he would've given it gladly.

Castiel nodded and was about to turn away when Dean breathed out morosely, "Does that mean I have to kiss you now?"

Castiel tilted his head, kiss him? Ah, that must be how deals are sealed to demons. The angel internally nodded and Dean walked forward with a face full of determination, grabbed the angel's coat in both hands and smacked a hard kiss on him.

The angel remained unresponsive but tried moving his lips like he had seen Dean do to various women in his life before the Winchester pulled away.

Dean wiped his sleeve across his mouth and viciously spit out any extra saliva, "So?"

Castiel nodded, "He'll be alive when you return."

A car roared by in the distance, by the time Dean looked back the supposed crossroads demon was gone.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey, first Supernatural fanfic but I've read a few and I decided that I needed to write one. This will be a story where Castiel has been watching over Dean since the beginning and decides to change protect Dean from the stupidity of his own decisions. Castiel will probably go rogue someday while in the show not sure when that'll be but it'll happen eventually. **

**Well tell me what you think, thanks for reading.**


	2. explanation

Just because I can see the reviews coming to tell me that my story is starting off very similar to Colleen's It's all in the Details (Which is a great story by the way I highly recommend it).

I have indeed talked with Colleen and her story was the one that inspired me to write a supernatural fanfiction. They are starting out very similar but I promise that this story is going to go in different directions, just have to give it time to separate itself from hers. Thanks for understanding. I'll update as soon as I can and write longer chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam gasped as the air seemed to burn his lungs and he lurched from the stained and torn mattress he was lying on. Pain arched up his spine like electricity and he rolled off the bed and towards the wall. The pain seemed centered on the small of his back, leaning heavily against the wall he made it to the full length mirror on the wall and pulled up his shirt, straining to see his back over his shoulder. He glanced down but couldn't find the sore of his pain, there was nothing there just smooth flawless skin.

The sound of feet rapidly pounding across the porch echoed in the small ramshackle house before the door was almost ripped from the wall as Dean jerked it open. His eyes were wide and a slight tremor ran through his fingers when he locked onto his brother, quickly crossing the room he wrapped his arms tightly around Sam. "Sammy."

Sam winced as Dean's tight grip aggravated his back. "Dean."

Dean let go but inside was smiling like a mad man, he never thought he'd hear his little brother's voice again. He only had a year left but he would rather have a year with his brother than a lifetime without him. Hell he would've dropped dead on the spot if the trench coat wearing demon had demanded it to bring Sammy back.

"Sorry, just happy to see you up and around, that's all."

"What happened to me?"

Castiel watched invisible from beside the bed as Dean lied to his brother, telling him that he had been stabbed but Bobby had been able to save him.

Soon the brothers got into their trusted impala and took off to Bobby Singers, Castiel had grown to approve of the aged hunter. He had helped to mentor his charges off and on for years, despite the fact that Bobby and John Winchester had fallen out Bobby still loved Dean and Sam enough to take them in whenever their father was on a hunt that was too dangerous.

When they reached the car surrounded home that marked Singer Salvage they saw Bobby's car outside with the trunk open, half a dozen occult books remained stuffed haphazardly inside the car. Sam and Dean walked up the wooden steps across a small porch and knocked on the door.

Sam waited patiently while Dean dreaded the conversation that was to come, he knew Bobby wouldn't approve of what the lengths he was willing to go to save Sammy but it was just one more price to pay.

Bobby opened the door and it looked as if he had seen a ghost, "Hey Bobby."

"Sam. It's good to see you up and around."

Sam smiled gratefully, "Yeah, thanks for patching me up Bobby."

Bobby's face twisted in confusion as, "Yeahhh, no problem."

Sam was starting to notice that Bobby seemed out of it, Dean quickly stepped in to distract him before Bobby gave away the secret. "Well Sam's better now, and we're back in it. So what do you know?"

Castiel listened as they discussed the devil's trap built by Samuel Colt; Elen had arrived earlier and given them the information that Ash had found. Even now Castiel as an agent of the Lord could not fathom how the long haired human had managed to gather information. Castiel had to agree when they acclaimed the amazingness of building a dozen mile wide devil's trap out of a railroad. For a human it took an admirable effort.

It took several hours for the brothers and company to make it to Wyoming, they surrounded the cemetery and waited until Jake showed up. He was carrying the Colt and glanced anxiously around before walking straight for a large mausoleum. Before he reached it the Winchesters stepped out form hiding and stopped the demon helping ex-marine.

Several times in the coming events Castiel had to stop himself from intervening, he had already stepped in more than he was allowed and if his superiors found out he would be replaced and any chance of helping the boys would be lost.

When the fight looked to be at its worst Castiel could take no more but also couldn't directly intervene. Locking his eyes onto the door to hell the angel was struck by sudden inspiration, faster than the speed of thought Castiel few through the open door and down into the depths of hell. With so many things struggling to get out none of the demons or other monsters within cared about the flash of light before it was gone.

Castiel's holy blade destroyed any of the lesser demons who tried to stop him as he tore into Alastair's torture chamber. It seemed hell's resident torture master was out, Castiel flew past numerous souls who were more torn residue than actual souls. The angel finally stopped at one particular table with a particularly bloody body chained down on it. His chest was cut open and it looked like several ribs had been removed, both arms and legs were cut off but he remained completely silent as his eyes stared out defiantly at the world of flame.

"John Winchester, your sons are in need of you."

Castiel pressed his hand to the tortured man's forehead and there was a flash of white light before the man was free of Hell's chains and whole again. John looked like he wanted to ask a great many things but he only asked the most important question.

"Where are they?"

Castiel grabbed the spirit's shoulder and they disappeared with the sound of flapping wings.

Right as Azazel was about to put a bullet into Dean, Castiel deposited John's spirit behind the demon. The next thirty seconds saw the death of Azazel at the hands of Dean and John spirit, Sam and Dean made the incorrect assumption that John had broke out and crawled out of hell. Hopefully heaven would draw the same conclusion.

After the battle was over Sam cornered Dean about the manner of his return, eventually Dean capitulated to the fact that he had sold his soul to a crossroads demon to bring his brother back from the dead.

Later that night they were gathered at Bobby's, Castiel watched the brothers carefully. He noticed that Dean kept shooting glances at his brother when neither he nor Bobby were looking. As far as he could tell Sam wasn't wounded or suffering any adverse effects from his brief death, his soul hadn't even been gathered by a reaper before Castiel had retrieved it.

Castiel could have dropped into his charge's mind to attempt to read what the problem was but for that thought left his vessel feeling uncomfortable and it wasn't merely Jimmy who felt that way. Over the years he had been able to gather that Dean felt his mind was a very personal place and Castiel had begun to accept that and feel uncomfortable about piercing his charge's confidence.

During the night Dean grabbed a few beers and walked out the back porch and into the junk yard. Eventually leaning on the bent hood of an old Beamer he started watching the stars as he drank. Even now though the angel could tell that Dean wasn't as at ease as he usually was while watching the other planetary bodies. "What bothers you?"

Dean jerked up and seemingly made a pistol appear from thin air before it was pointed at the messenger of the lord. "My year isn't up. What are you doing here?"

"I believe the source of your discomfort revolves around your brother and wish to clear up any misconceptions."

"Bullshit, I don't believe you. No way you are here to provide customer service, this isn't India. So tell me why you're really here."

"Tell me the problem."

Dean seemed to struggle for a moment, he knew that this was his best chance to find out if Azazel was telling the truth or not, but giving into demons was going against everything Dean was.

"Did you bring Sammy back whole?"

"Why would I do anything else?"

"But Azazel said Sam might be different now."

Castiel thought for a moment, puzzling over this new information until it clicked into place. Azazel hadn't just planned for Dean to make a deal and go to hell as the Righteous Man but also to add something to Sam, most likely to make him more emotionally unbalanced and eventually susceptible to Lucifer.

If these suspicions were correct than it would seem the crossroads demon that he had smited had an extra job to do after accepting Dean's deal.

"Any differences in your brother were brought on by his murder but not by his time in death. I retrieved his soul and did not alter or change it in any way; shape or form."

Dean let the gun in his hand slowly lower and took a deep breath as if a great weight had been pulled from his shoulders. "Why are you telling me all this."

"If you thought I had cut corners on our deal you would be more likely to try to get out of it. Sam would die and your soul would again be your own, this does not profit me."

Lying to Dean like that once again caused his vessel's insides to squirm. He would much rather tell him the truth, that he was a worthy and righteous man who didn't deserve to go to hell. That he was chosen by heaven and it was the angel's honor to protect him.

Instead all he did was lie to his charge and keep him in the dark while trying to hide his borderline rebellious actions secret.

"Heh, well that I can certainly believe coming from a Demon."

By the time Dean looked up the trench coat wearing angel was gone.

While Sam and Dean spent the next week on high alert for any news of the demon army Castiel took time to think about what it was he was doing. His superiors had ordered him not to save Sam Winchester, they had not ordered him not to resurrect the boy but the angel doubted that they would care for the distinction. He was operating on the fly and couldn't tell heaven of his activities or ask for back up.

Eventually the other servants of heaven would catch on and he would no longer be able to help the Winchesters and that would be the least of his problems.

He had to set up a backup plan. Something that the Winchesters could receive to help them in his stead when he was removed from the equation. But what do Hunters need? Castiel thought long about what he had seen them use over the years and what they often didn't have.

They had an armor in their trunk but what if the car was somehow removed from their possession? They often lacked knowledge and had to rely on the internet to tell them of their hunts but nothing they got from there would help them against higher level demons.

Nodding in thought Castiel decided that what they needed were funds, tools of their trade, safety and knowledge. Taking one last look at the frustrated Winchesters as they stopped at a McDonald's he disappeared with the sound of flapping wings.

Dean turned as he was getting out of his beloved Impala and stared at a spot five feet away. He was stock still but tilted his head as if listening.

"Dean, what are you doing?

Dean shook his head and started walking across the pavement towards his next meal, "Nothin, just thought I heard something."

**Author's Notes:**

**Well at least his chapter was a bit longer lol. I realize its still really close to Colleen's story but I do hope that its starting to separate itself. What did people think about my version of how John escapes from hell? I always thought that a little bit weird, I mean if he was being tortured like Dean he would've been locked down and with chains through his body holding him in place.**

**Well tell me what you think with a review, thanks for reading.**


End file.
